


Christmas Visit

by firefly124



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AdventDrabbles, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she'd wake up to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the IJ asylum AdventDrabbles prompt: Christmas wreath.

It seemed obscene to him. A celebration of exactly the sort of thing that had put her in this coma: one of the Powers choosing to be born of a human woman to try and make the world a better place. Considering all the wars fought in the name of that Power centuries later, you'd think they'd have learned.

At least that one had supposedly asked first.

The tang of pine seared his nostrils. Obscene, but tasteful, as Cordy would have insisted, were she awake. She always did love Christmas.

He straightened the wreath one last time before he left.


End file.
